Groundhog Fae
Groundhog Fae is the eighth episode of Season 4. Writer * Emily Andras * Sam Ruano Synopsis Bo's friends are too busy celebrating Yule to notice she's missing. But when the night starts repeating itself, Bo makes it her mission to stop it. Meanwhile, Lauren and Dyson disagree over a mysterious package addressed to Bo. Plot Bo is washing her car. The soap and low cut top attract the attention of Lauren and Dyson who stop to watch. Hale snaps them out of it. At the gas station, we see a man take candy from a bowl and as Bo leaves the money on the counter she also eats a candy, despite warnings from Dyson that the candy is for Krampus and she'll end up on his naughty list. As the gang heads off, we see the earlier gentleman in a suit be stuffed down the hood of a car by the gas station mechanics. At The Clubhouse, Trick explains Yule and Krampus to Kenzi while she tries to get him to help decorate. They discuss the differences between Yule (in the summer) and Christmas, citing the Rudolf on Trick's sweater he tells her it's Eikpyrnir, the stag. Dyson and Lauren come in from the car with Hale dressed up as Krampus (wearing horns), the two kiss before they are interrupted by Lauren. The four friends toast to showing Bo a good time. Bo wake s up in the car to a Christmas song on the radio station, where she was left by her friends. She dodges a couple making out and ricocheting from wall to wall on the entrance of the apartments before she is greeted by a Choga propositioning her, Bruce comes to her rescue who wishes her a Happy Yule. In Bo's bedroom, Lauren and Dyson discuss a box that was sent to the Dark Archives c/o Bo, in her handwriting. When Bo comes in, they hide the box behind them. Vex comes in, wearing Bo's corset, drinking and griping about his missing hand. Bo leaves to find Kenzi who is currently occupied with Hale. Downstairs, Bo complains about everything to a fellow party guest over the snack table, she's unamused by his jokes. Tamsin arrives, tells Bo she is sorry and then kisses her. Bo wants to know what the kiss is for, but Tamsin tells her she won't remember in two seconds. A beach ball hits some glasses, someone yells "Opa!" and Bo awakens again in the car. She re-enters the apartment to the same scene earlier, but no one else seems to have noticed the scene repeating. We see Bo walk away from Bruce (again) and a mysterious figure blending in with the wallpaper can be seen. Bo calls out Tamsin, who is surprised she remembers. Tamsin correctly predicts the next couple of minutes of events at the party, including a guy calling a girl by the wrong name, a Sasquatch burping after a beer bong, and Bo being hit in the head by a beach ball. Telling anyone about the repeating night, only results in them saying "Yule fools!" like April Fool's. They kiss again, but nothing happens. Tamsin then correctly predicts the rest of the night "Three, Two, One, say Opa!" and then glasses are smashed by the beachball, everyones ays Opa and Bo awakens once again in the car. This time when Bo comes back in, Bruce isn't there to greet her. Bo calls a time out on finding the Hel-shoes, being Dark Fae, etc. and decides to have fun. She is seen winning an arm wrestling contest with the Sasquatch, chugging alcohol, ad publicly making out with Tamsin. In Bo's room, Dyson and Lauren are drinking to decide if they will tell Bo about the Box or not. Lauren and Dyson spar back and forth about their relationships with Bo. Vex wants to settle the most boring threesome of all, asking them to present their cases to him. In another reset, Bo and Tamsin have a heart to heart. Tamsin had been gone with other Valkyries, saying she has a lot to amend for. At the same time, Bo and Tamsin witness a cute guy they had seen earlier be vanished into the wallpaper by the mysterious figure seen earlier. The night resets again, and Bo reaches Tamsin, together they realize that Bruce disappeared as well and that it must have to do with the time shifts. Bo asks Tamsin if she pissed off a wizard on her travels but Tamsin says she she took the 43 bus, got off at the gas station, got a pack of gum and then came straight to the party. They decide the expert on Yule is Trick. Meanwhile, Dyson and Lauren continue to debate about their relationship with Bo. Dyson citing that he kissed Bo and let her power up in order to face the trials (in the Pilot episode). Lauren then talks about how Bo thought she was a killer and Lauren convinced her she was okay, then says they should throw the mysterious box into the fire. Vex calls attention the fact that Dyson and Lauren don't hate each other anymore. Vex wants to know what he gets for organizing the kumbaya moment and Lauren says she'll reattach his hand, drunken surgery style, with Dyson playing nurse. Trick, is drunk. He tells Tamsin she's pretty. Bo explains the time repeating situation to Trick, but before she can finish the night resets and Bo awakens in the car. Kenzi is kissing Hale in a scene we've seen before, saying "My Kenzi sense is tingling", Hale makes weird comment and the night resets. The scene with Kenzi and Hale happens again and again, each time, Hale's weird comment is different, in fact Kenzi hits him once. Next we see him reading poetry to Kenzi, to which she says "Awww, Hale" and he says "That's the One." Finally Kenzi pulls out a "First Time with a Fae" Box that Bo gave her, chock full of condoms and other goodies. Kenzie thinks that Hale doesn't want to do this but he says he does. Then he makes a comment "Kenzi and Hale, take sixty-seven." Downstairs, Trick is in a bathtub. Bo and Tamsin are trying to talk sense into him, but he's useless. Bo finally confronts him about The Wanderer and Trick says he's terrified. The night restarts again. Bo goes after Hale for more information about Yule, but Tamsin says he won't believe her. During their conversation it becomes clear that Hale is also experiencing the time loop. Hale attributes it to Krampus, that he picks a few Yule fools to repeat the night, but calls it harmless. Hale says that Krampus feeds on regret and that sooner or later people repeating the night do things they might regret. Downstairs, Kenzi accosts a small man whom she dubs "Keebler" because he tears down a Rudolf decoration. He insults her yule party; no fruit, no offerings to Vanir, no wassailing and then shakes the Rudolf at her. He says that it's not Eikpyrnir, it's Rudolf! Kenzi and Bo see each other in passing. Bo tells the small man that she doesn't think he was invited. As a result he tells her that "Krampusnacht" is a night that people should revere and then disappears into the wallpaper trying to grab Bo at the same time, Tamsin grabs him instead and disappears into the wallpaper. The other party guests panic and leave. Together, Bo and Hale deduce it all comes back to the gas station. Bo asks Hale why he would go through this voluntarily, but he wanted to perfect his game with Kenzi, unfortunately, Kenzi is behind him and hears the whole thing. The night does not reset, which means Krampus found someone with enough regret to keep him fed. Hale gives Bo a weapon as she heads off to the gas station and Hale stays at the Clubhouse to keep Kenzi and everyone else safe. In Bo's bedroom, Lauren prepares for surgery to reattach Vex's hand. The three of them (Vex, Dyson, and Lauren), are still drinking. Vex reveals the alcohol has choga sweat in it, Lauren and Dyson realize they understand each other's predicaments. At the gas station, Bo follow a trail of candies to the the hood of the car, and jumps down the hole. At the Clubhouse, Hale and Kenzi make up, Hale revealing that in all the resets, they never actually "connected". Hale tells Kenzi that he's never done this before with someone he really cares about. He and Kenzi kiss and she goes to freshen up, telling him that everyone deserves a second chance. Hale tells her there's no rush and they hug. Down in the hole, a man strapped to a conveyor belt goes through a machine and comes out as little gum drop candies. Bo finds Tamsin strapped to the conveyor belt and when she cannot break her free, uses the knife Hale gave her to jam the machine. Bruce is also there carrying a bin of candy and says, "I already broke the machine once, now I have to wait to be candy." Tamsin says she was naughty but now she gets to be candy. Bo frees Tamsin and the short man returns, telling her that this is where sour becomes sweet and naughty becomes nice. He calls Bo a blasphemer and tells Bo that she can take Bo, if she can. But Tamsin seems locked in place, "But if they make me candy, I can't hurt anyone anymore. and everyone will like me". Bo says she does like her, but Tamsin says she won't when she knows the truth. Tamsin confesses that she's the reason The Wanderer found Bo. In a previous life, she hunted far fugitives for a price, she was greedy. The wanderer wanted her to find a woman, "Eyes both brown and blue. Virtuous, yet lustful. Neither dark nor light, yet both." Tamsin says Bo wasn't supposed to be real, and she shows regret for helping that monster (the wanderer) find Bo. The short man returns and wants Bo to admit it that she ate the candy. He says that people used to cower at the mention of Krampus. But he is not Krampus, the taller gentleman from the snack table is. The short man turns out to be his son, Jeffrey. Krampus releases Tamsin and Bruce, who puff into the air. Krampus sends away his son as well, who pouts, and then turns his attention to Bo. She has a darkness that could produce candy for centuries. He has never made blue candy before! Krampus puffs Bo into blue and then she rematerializes on the conveyer belt. Bo reveals her fears that she is scared of making the wrong choice, of losing her friends and family, and is terrified of what she'll become, of The Wanderer and what he'll make her. Krampus laughs and then Bo puffs into blue matter and rematerializes next the car in the gas station, with Tamsin beside her. Bo says she is scared, really really scared, but Tamsin says she's there for her. Bo wakes up in the car again, but Tamsin assures her things are as back to normal as they get around here. Bruce is passed out in her bed. Conversation turns to The Wanderer and Tamsin tells her "that thing would have done anything to claim his ideal mate, even if it meant creating her himself." Kenzi comes outside, hugs Bo and then Tamsin, telling Tamsin that she was worried sick. Tamsin calls Kenzi "moms". Apparently Kenzi and Hale was WHOA. Because of a rule where Dark Fae cannot enter a house where Light Fae are celebrating Yule after midnight, Tamsin leaves and Bo decides to have some time to herself as she also cannot go inside. Kenzi gives Bo the mysterious box, which she found next to a passed out Dyson, because it has Bo's name on it. Songs and Music * 12 Days of Christmas courtesy APM Music * A Perfect Christmas courtesy APM Music * Coming For You Baby by Jay Price * Deck the Hallz by Free Spirit * Don’t Forget About Me This Christmas by Danny Fromajio & Peter Hajioff * Everybody’s Home For Christmas courtesy APM Music * Jingle Bells courtesy APM Music * My Own Personal Santa courtesy APM Music * We’re Gonna Have A Happy Christmas courtesy APM Music * What I Like About Christmas by musicblender * What You Want by Coast to Coast feat. Library Voices Trivia Category:Episodes:Season 4 Category:Songs and Music